Boom goes the Flower
by blue-baka-ranger
Summary: What happens when a certain kunoichi is taken by a really dangerous but funny akatsuki member, yeah?
1. what the hell?

_**CHA!! i got to upload this thingy im happy **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of the characters**_

* * *

It was just a typical day in konoha

Sakura

"I wonder why cant Tsunade-shisou just give me a day off, " _'but id b too sacred to ask anyways'_ '**coward…**' I kept walking without paying attention to my inner self, until I arrived at the hospital.

"Tsunade shisou? I'm here, we can start now." I just glared at the sleeping from before my eyes, there she was, he same woman that make me wake up so early and there she is still sleeping

"Tsunade Shisou!!! Wake up!!"

Surprised with the noise the hokage fell off her chair and to the floor she went.

I couldn't help myself but to laugh..

"What's so funny?" '_Let me think about this, hmm…maybe the fact that the hokage just fell off her chair …..While sleeping oh her paperwork...'_

"Sorry Tsunade-sama" "whatever, getting to the point..."she checked a scroll "well it seems today is clear of hospital duties cause its been pretty calm these days so I guess you can have a break for today"

I just stared in awe 'did_ she just say that?_' '**Like hell she did**'

So with that I left the hospital and decided to go eat an ice cream.

"this will be easy, yeah" and with hat a mysterious shinobi jumped off a roof and followed the pink haired kunoichi in her shadows….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH this is sooooooooooo delicious!!! Its beeen so long since I've had an ice cream, I should eat them more often…hm..but I would gain weight and that's not something we want, now do we" "**like hell we don't, just cause we gave up on sasugay doesn't mean we aint attractive to all those other shinobis**"

"oh shut up" "what did I say?" and there he was, the raven haired boy I fell in love so long ago. "well?"

"I was jut talking to myself, no need to worry, I don't really pay much attention to what you say anyways." He glared at her

"so, how was the last mission?" "not really good, we didn't get the akatsuki information we were seeking"

The only reason he said this so calmly was because he had killed his brother uchiha Itachi about a year ago and he was now living his life as a normal 16 year old shinobi, dating ino now.

'What a traitor, after all he did to me and she could still go out with him'

"That's bad to hear, it would help a lot with the new records Tsunade-sama is making…or trying to make"

"hm" "and there he goes again" "did you say something?"

She just stared at him like he was crazy, did she mean so little he didn't even notice that loud of speaking….

"nope, don't worry, I didn't say anything about you"

"hm"

'_damn him'_ '**lets just beat him to a pulp'**

Suddenly she smirked and sasuke just stared at her thinking like wtf was wrong with her…

After that he kept walking towards ino's flower shop….sakura only stared at his back stabbing daggers wotht hat look, suddenly he fell down

'_I must really have a strong mind to affect reality jjjajajaja'_

'**cha!!**'

It was really peaceful in the park until…

"aaaaaaaaaaaaag" and explosion was heard and sakura was thrown away

"what the hell!!!"

"Such bad language for such a young and cute girl, yeah"

'_Whose this guy, wait he seems familiar….NO , isn't he the puppets freak friend?...yes…..then that means…_'

And just to confirm her assumptions…she saw the so infamous black cloak with red clouds…"Akatsuki!!"

* * *

**deidara: when will i get to do something fun?yeah**

**me: soon enough**

**sakura: you better not be thinking weird stuff , CAUSE I CHEKED AND THIS STORY IS RATED M INROMANCE!!**

**it better not include me!!**

**deidara: ooh!! i get to keep the pink haired thing!! yeah**

**sakura: and who the hell do you think you called a thing? **

**me: you of course jejeje, well say your lines!!**

**sakura and deidara: read and review please!! **

**AN: this is my first fic so please…..review and tell em what to change or like if u like how I started…cause I know its short…but its hard to write for me….cause I'm trying to write in English.**

**Recommendations will be accepted!! **


	2. abduction

**Ok so here I am again…trying with the second chapter!!! Jejeje**

Review:

It was really peaceful in the park until…

"aaaaaaaaaaaaag" and explosion was heard and sakura was thrown away

"what the hell!!!"

"Such bad language for such a young and cute girl, yeah"

'_Whose this guy, wait he seems familiar….NO , isn't he the puppets freak friend?...yes…..then that means…_'

And just to confirm her assumptions…she saw the so infamous black cloak with red clouds…"Akatsuki!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"you shouldn't speak like that, yeah"

'_damn , now what do I do, ag I cant see my eye , its bleading damn it_'

'**let me help!! cha**' '_like if you could do anything _'

"AAAAAG…what are you doing?"

"im lifting you , yeah."

"Let go of me NOW!!" "aag your loud, yeah. Cant you just calm down, yeah, im not gonna hurt unless you make me so stop yelling, yeah"

"not…gonna..hurt me…..to stop…yelling…..YOU WANT ME STOP YELLING WHEN A FUCKING AKATSUKI MEMBER JUST CAME AND ATTACKED, AND GRABBED BE!!!???"

"please? yeah"

'_I knew these guys were odd but this ones a real nutcase_'

'**But he is hot'**

'_Not true_**'**

'**Hey, accept the truth'**

'_Never'_

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a thug at her arm, he had pulled her towards him and jumped into his giant clay bird.

"What the hell!!! Let go of me NOW"

"No"

"No? …." 'Shit…hmm'

She kicked him in the stomache but failed because he blocked her attack and as a return gift he punched her in the stomache, hard enough to pass out.

* * *

The breeze felt nice while it stroked the skin on her face, slowly she woke up from her dream world.

"Damn that was a bad dream"

"What was? Yeah"

"Oh no, you have got to be kidding me" and with that she opened her eyes completely just to see she was sitting on the clay bird he always rode and he had a really firm grip on her.

"Damn it"

"I already told you I didn't like that talk, yeah"

"So? You're not my mom" '_although you look like one_'

'**But you still think he's hot**'

'_do not'_

'**Do too'**

"Hey, Sakura, Are you there? Yeah, Yoo hoo."

"Eh…what?"

"You just spaced out, yeah…your weird yeah"

"pfft, I'm weird? I mean…gaa"

"What was that? Yeah"

"nothing…."

"whatever yeah, were here anyways, yeah"

"when you say here where exactly do you mean?" and with that sakura looked down to just to find sight of a enourmous boulder , they flew down to that boulder and seemed to have an entrance like as if a cave.

"Home, sweet home, yeah"

"You mean….."

"The akatsuki Headquarter, yeah"

'_Shit_' **'tell me about it…'**

Sakura was taken to a corridor were there were many doors with a specific kanji written on them, they entered one with the kanji for blue-green

As they entered sakura gasped from the beauty of the room….it had a wall that was plain white like snow with a sakura tree drawn on it, which its trunk area there was a closet of the same kind of wood, and the floor had a black carpet, there was a king size bed and the other walls were just white with a few petals, there was another door which I guess leads to a bathroom.

"Like it? Yeah"

She only nodded and kept watching every last detail of it, there was also hanging lamps, and the ceiling was like the night sky , it was all just so beautiful.

"I painted it myself, yeah"

"Really? Wow…it's really breath taking."

"im gonna takle a bath yeah, if you want you can take one after me, but before…yeah"

He got close to her and grabbed her wrist, he placed a bracelet before she could react to it it was already on, and it seems it didn't want to come off cause she tried to break it and couldn't.

"it has a seal, so you wont run away, yeah"

"damn it"

"I told you not to say that"

"do I look like I care"

He smirked at her and she flushed a light shade of pink

"well, if I were you I wouldn't want to make me mad, yeah"

With that, he left her to herself as he went on to bath.

* * *

**Sakura: omg!! Whats ahll they do to me?**

**Deidara: anything you want, yeah (jejeje)**

**Sakura: pervert**

**Deidara: its her fault , yeah**

**Me: well yeah but, agggruns away yells don't forget your lines**

**Deidara and sakura: read and review please, yeah**

**Another short chapter, I know, but im on school season and its difficult to find time**

**So here it is.**


	3. cookies?

**Yay updates!!!**

**Review: **

He got close to her and grabbed her wrist, he placed a bracelet before she could react to it it was already on, and it seems it didn't want to come off cause she tried to break it and couldn't.

"it has a seal, so you wont run away, yeah"

"damn it"

"I told you not to say that"

"do I look like I care"

He smirked at her and she flushed a light shade of pink

"well, if I were you I wouldn't want to make me mad, yeah"

With that, he left her to herself as he went on to bath.

* * *

'**what bug bit him? Trying to threaten us like that, ne sakura?'**

'_Huh? Yeah…whatever….'_

_AFTER 30 MINUTES_

"that felt good , yeah"

"you took soo long I could swear you're a girl" sakura smirked with that comment

"don't push it, yeah, ive been nice up till now but that doesn't mean I cant stop being it, yeah"

Sakura was a little surprised by that, there was silence in the room as they stared at each other, but, …

"hey, deidara, leader wants to see ya" yup, kisame came bustong into the room

"don't you know about knocking?"

"no, but oyu can explain on the way there, o hurry…hm?"

'_shit I've been noticed' '_**pink hair doesn't help to hide ya know…**_' 'shut up'_

"so you got her huh? Jeje good job" skaura was frightened by his sharp teeth and that evil smile he had plastered on his face when he said that last phrase….

Kisame got near her and to her surprise….he…poked her forehead

"itai!! That hurt!!"

"well, you have a big forehead"

"heeeey, you know , that kinda hurts my feelings" '**you think he cares?**'

"sorry pinky jajaja, you look funny when your mad" and witht hat he left the room leaving a shoked sakura, I mean its not everyday you get the opportunity of an encounter like this with an akatsuki member

"DEIDARA!! HURRY" you could hear his voice down the hall

"im going, yeah. Damn that kisame"

"So kisame is his name eh?"

"yes it is, why do you ask? Like him?, yeah"

"eww of course not he looks like a walking tuna fish"

Deidara couldn't help but laugh till his lungs exploded….

"that's funny!! Yeah…you deserve a treat for that one"

"what am I ? a dog?"

"no, you're a pet but not a dog, yeah"

"PET!!??" she said this with anger in her voice and then she shouted

"who do you think you are calling ME your pet!!??"

"uum, akatsuki meber, s rank missing nin, deidara, your kidnapper…perhaps? yeah"

"you know what" by now she didn't know what to say so

"grrrrrrrrr FUCK YOU!!!"

Her voice could be heard in every room, but it cought the curiosity of one person in specific, sasori.

"whats all the racket?"

"just a little dissobediance from my pet, yeah"

"Im not your pet"

The man got closer to sakura and looked at her in the eyes, he was a little to close for her likings and then it came

"shes cute, looks like a porcelain doll.."

"you think so yeah? Shes really noisy so you cant really tell if shes feminine enough for a doll….she reminds me more of……..an elephant!!! yeah"

"WHAT???"!!!"

"now your gonna get it" after hearing deidaras comment sakura couldn't keep her cool so she tackled him but he dodged so she hit Sasori instead and they ended up on the floor, by when she noticed their really compromising position she flushed like mad.

"hey get off of her, yeah , shes mine for now!! yeah"

"grr…one: im not yours , two: what do you mean for now? Three: can you let go of me so I can get up"

this one was directed to sasori, he had been grabbing her by her waist all of this time, he let go of her now sos he stood up fixed her shirt and

"SHANNARO!!"

* * *

"oooow!!! ITAIII!!!, YEAH"

"well if you weren't such a pain a wouldn't have to hit you!!"

She placed an ice bad on his face cause hes cheek was swollen from the pinch

'_and it wasn't even with chakra, what a pussy'_

'**why didn't you use chakra? You coulve just feld after **'

'_I felt sorry_?'

'**nope, you like him!!'**

'_off course not!!! I wouldn't like HIM!!!'_

"sakuar?, yeah, you've got to stop spacing out, yeah"

"eeh?...oh…jeje sorry….do you feel any better?"

"yeah I guess so, but I'm not forgiving this, you shall be punished yeah"

"WHAT!!?? You do notice what got you this pain, right?"

"BUT, I feel forgiving today so ill let it pass for now…but no repetition of this please…"

"that's what im talking about"

GRUMBLE….

"…."

"……."

"that doesn't sound human!!! yeah"

"HEY!! IM HUNGRY, ITS NOT MY FAULT"

"hmm…cookies, yeah…"

"cookies?..."

"its all we have right now, so ill give you cookies for now, yeah"

"well, I guess it ok since I like cookies"

"omg you do!!?? …..then I get to say this, yeah…..come to the dark side, we have cookies" deidara attempted his darkest voices possible and earned a

POUND

"itaiii!!! yeah"

And off to the kitchen they went….the hall was long but it was straight lined so it was easy to find the kitchen….when they got there…sitting in the kitchen was kisame all pissed off…

"deidara you bastard, for not appearing to leader- sama, I got the mission, damn yopu, I thought I finally got vacations…I hate you"

Sakura couldn't help but try to get near and POKE!!

She poked his forehead

"control your pinky or put a leash on it"

"what..di…you ----SAY!!! SHANNARO!!!!"

* * *

"you hit hard pinky"

"thanks, and don't call me pinky for gods sake!!"

"did someone mention a god?"

"oh no, the religion frak appeared" kisame stood up and left

"why did tuna-chan leave?"

"if you knew, yeah if only you knew…"

"so whose the girl?" sakura looked at the man who sopoke, he had a bach brushed hair, blonde , tall, but gave a weird aura…

"shes just someone I picked up to help around"

"I am?"

"jaja , shes cute"

"thanks,…. I guess…"

"your welcome princess" sakura blushed at those words she never had befor been called princess

'**get a hold of yourself or else youll start drooling on me**'

'_shut up'_

'**neva!! muajajaja**_'_

He walked over to her and kissed her hand

"the name is Hidan"

"s sakura, haruno sakura"

Deidara looked at them both and he didn't like what he saw,

'_hm….a flushing sakura, yeah, a really gentleman of a person hidan, yeah , together equal….oh no yeah!!_'

"away now!! Back off yeah, no touching sakura"

"what the hell ?? I can be touched by anyone I want….."

"…"

"….."

"that didn't come out right…."

"so..you want me to touch you?" hidan's words came out woth a slight lust, not much but enough to not pass unnoticed

"that's not what I tried to say…"

"off course she doesn't you freak, yeah"

'_right, for me your all freaks_' **'their kinda weird, especially this deidara guy'**

'I wonder where my cookies are…**'**

"hey, dei-chan…..you told me something about cookies?"

"oh yeah!!! Come, here they are, now we can go back to the room, so we can get on with what I brought you for " after realizing how that sounded sakura widened her ayes out of shock and deidara blushed like mad.

"…..ahem…..you were saying I was the pervert?"

"I meant to help me with my arm, yeah"

"your arm" deidara showed her his arm, it seemed to be sewed on by some weird chakra wire.

"kakuza sewed it on, but it hurts and cant really use it much, this is the real reason why I brought you here yeah, cause I heard you were the 5th hokages apprentice, really good medic nin, and since kidnapping the hokgae sounds fun, it not really the smartest thing to do….yeah"

"oh that makes sense, ok, but first is off they went to eat their cookies to deidaras room

* * *

**Deidara: omg I sounded like a pervert, yeah**

**Sakura: you always do**

**Deidara: no I don't, yeah**

**Me: your cute**

**Deidara: huh, yeah?**

**Me: would you come to my room?**

**Sakura: well I see why we all sound perverted….shes a pervert.**

**Deidara: backs away**

**Me: come back sweetie!!**

**Deidara: screaming please read and reaview to save me!! Yeah**

**Jaja dei-chans funny**

**Thanks for reading I hope you liked, I didn't have time to make it longer….and if you haven't noticed**

'_this is for thoughts' _**'this is inner' **"and this is normal talking"


	4. im sure its love

**Omg its my chapter four!!! yeah**

**Review:**

"hey, dei-chan…..you told me something about cookies?"

"oh yeah!!! Come, here they are, now we can go back to the room, so we can get on with what I brought you for " after realizing how that sounded sakura widened her ayes out of shock and deidara blushed like mad.

"…..ahem…..you were saying I was the pervert?"

"I meant to help me with my arm, yeah"

"your arm" deidara showed her his arm, it seemed to be sewed on by some weird chakra wire.

"kakuza sewed it on, but it hurts and cant really use it much, this is the real reason why I brought you here yeah, cause I heard you were the 5th hokages apprentice, really good medic nin, and since kidnapping the hokage sounds fun, it not really the smartest thing to do….yeah"

"oh that makes sense, ok, but first is first" and off they went to eat their cookies to deidaras room

* * *

"omg!! I didn't even knew that you would be capable of having one of those!!!"

"its not mine, yeah!!"

"then what is it doing in your room? Hmm?"

"I don't know. it appeared? yeah"

"you mean like –poof- and here it is?"

"yeah I guess so , yeah"

"I don't believe you" they stared at each other for a while….

"can I have it then?"

"NO, yeah!!"

Deidara was looking kinda worried now

"and why not? Its not your anyways, is it?...hm? tell me the truth"

"I did, but I think its not nice for you to have something like that, aren't you too mature for that?yeah"

"naaaa, I think I can handle it, give it to me!!! ….please?" sakura did her best puppy eyes she could manage…

"OK, but stop looking at me like that,yeah…fucking plushy!!!"

"I shall name it…..hm………honey bun!!!"

"that's a gay name even for a teddy bear, you know…yeah"

"I think its cute, don't you honey bun?"

"…"

"what?"

"your talking to an inanimate thing…yeah"

"so?"

"nothing…..yeah"

* * *

After their little discussion about the teddy bear they had just sat on deidaras bed for like what seemed hours.

"im bored"

"me too, yeah"

"what can we do"

…deidara kept silent an then

"aag"

He puled her toward him, one hand behind her neck and the other on

her waist, he brushed his lips on hers and after a while deepened his

kiss and asked for full entrance into her mouth, which he received,

He slowly started kissing her neck and pushed her softly on the bed,

he put his hands in her shirt slowly lifting in up, and taking in it off,

She undid his shirt and threw it on the floor now his kisses were

already lower than before and then when he got to her breasts, he

took off that bothersome braw with a simple click, and took one of her

already hardened peaks into his mouth, as she moaned at this, his

hands were already busy taking off her pants.

He then went lower to her sensitive spot and this was what she heard

"hmm, you'll like this, yeah" and with that he put his tongue in her cavity and he could taste her wetness, she moaned and grabbed his hair,

she felt so good, but then he left it and she felt incomplete again, but then he went up and gave her another passionate kiss, she hugged him

with her legs and pulled him down but then noticed he was still wearing his pants…."these are in the way" she helped him take off his

pants.

Now on top of her again, he swiftly but softly thrusted in her, he could notice she was a virgin, she winced because of the pain, so he went

in and out of her slowly, to avoid pain, but when she moaned again and pulled at his hair, he could see she was enjoying it so he went faster

and harder, she curved her back towards him, he started going lower and she noticed this, he was probably tired, so she turned him

around, now she was on top of him, she now did the job, he had a surprised look on his face, but none the less he grabbed her waist and

lifted her up and pulled her down fastly while she was helping too, and then it came, she came at the same time he did.

* * *

They now layed on the bed together, he was holding her and she would just lay her head on his chest and feel his breathing.

"thanks"

"thanks?, yeah"

"Yup, for making me feel important"

"But sakura, you are important, yeah, to me at least.."

Sakura now started to cry

"what happened? Why are you crying ? did I do something bad? yeah"

"no…sniff you did everything right"

"then why do you cry, yeah"

"cause im happy…….yeah" she said that last word mockinly

"heey"

"what?"

"that's my word, yeah"

"well, I get to use it whenever I want to" she smiled playfully at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek

He grabed her chin and gave her a peck.

"I think I love you"

"I know I love you, yeah"

* * *

**Sakura: omg, I got shagged**

**Deidara: omg, I shagged sakura, yeah**

**Me: omg, I didn't get shagged….i cryyy**

**Sakura: you are an evil perveted person**

**Deidara: and sakura feels nice, yeah**

**Me:,….**

**Sakura: ….**

**Deidara: WHAAAAAT? Yeah, she does**

**Me: whatever, getting on with the point…**

**Deidara and sakura: read and review please**

**Deidara: I feel so enslaved when I say that line**

**Me: shut up slave, do no complain or you shall be punished**

**Deidara:wince**

**YAAAAAAAAAAY my chapter is up, I feel happy please do what sakura and deidara told you too!! Read and review, i know I shouldn't say it but, it feels almost orgasmic to read your reviews…cause its my first fanfic…..i love you people!!!**


	5. friend or foe?

**I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, I was lazy and then eventually I forgot about it….I know I know I suck, all my friends say so, but here it is the 5****th**** chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it cause…….even if I like writing it…the fact of moving my fingers around is painful (I have semi stiff fingers but just 3 of them)**

* * *

_cliiiiiiiiiiing_ craaaaash

"Shit, I cant believe this"

It was 9 o' clock in the morning, and the first thing that deidara finds as he walks to the kitchen is a….

"Damn eggs!! Stay in there!!"

"What the hell….yeah"

Deidara couldn't believe his eyes…..sakura had managed to make a mess of the kitchen in so little time that his eyes almost popped out in amazement.

"How could you ever have lived alone? Yeah" he said, as he ran to the stove and turned out the burning…um…eggs? I guess, there wasn't much left of it so you couldn't really tell what was in there…

"Well, I ate out a lot, and ramen is easy to just microwave….Garr….."

"You need help? Yeah"

"NOOOOOOOOO!!! I wanted to make some loving food for you but…but"

As she said this, sakuras eyes started to get teary… deidaras eyes softened

"Don't cry saku, ill eat anything you make with pleasure"

* * *

Five minutes later

"Maybe I should have accepted that help"

Sakura was now grabbing deidaras hair back as he vomit everything he had in his stomach, even his stomach itself

"Maybe gaaauu you should gaaauu should h-have gaaaaaaaaaaaoooou"

The poor deidara was sick for about half an hour but then drank some tea and got better.

"Hey, dei-kun?"

"Humph? Yeah"

"What am I to you?" She said this with a sad look "I mean, cause your akatsuki, and you shouldn't keep bonds that can weaken you….no?"

He couldn't help but look away with his own saddened face

"No, I shouldn't, but, I think I can fix something for a while, yeah"

"Hmph" that's the only response he got from her.

Later that day

Deidara just woke up from a nap he had taken after the sickness of eating sakura's breakfast.

'I wonder where is she…' "SAKURA!!! YEAH"

He walked around the whole headquarters but couldn't find her.

* * *

Meanwhile

Sakura was sitting peacefully on the gorund just outside the headquarters

"Its such a nice day, and this breeze…hmmmmm its so niceeee!!"

Ruffle

"Whose there?" "It's me" "oh…um…I don't seem to remember you"

Sakura looked at her new companion weirdly cause of his looks….she wasn't bothered…but he was unusual….he looked like…a plant

"Im zetzu, Tobi told me about you" "oh, tobi is nice…kind of…hyper" just remembering meeting him makes her shiver…..

"tobi is a good boy **yes a good boy indeed**"

"Was that……eer forget it" 'this guy is weird like bipolar…I didn't even notice the faces spoke differently…..'

Sakura spotted something she liked, it was a flower, a lily , white with delicate blackish detailings…..she got near eat and started to sake in more closely all of its beauty

"do you like flowers sakura-san?"

"yes, a lot, my f-friend um Ino had ag has a flower shop back at konoha…so well I really got used to them I guess"

"**friend?...sounds like fraternizing with enemy to me **, I don't think sakura san would do so…would you?"

"…."

"….."

"noooooo!!!! Of course not" sakura by now was waving her hands violently as she shook her head

"**you better not, if you know whats best **sakura san is safer if she stays away form konoha…"

"yeah….jejej I think i- I am" gulp'this guy scares me''**oh and its like a party for me….just get away you idiot!!!**'

"sakura!! yeah"

"deidara?" "**such a shame, I thought I was gonna have fun with you,** well see you later sakura san"

"sakura, where have you been?!! Ive been looking all over for you!!!"

"I was here…for a while now….." zetzu left, and as that happened sakura hugged deidara

"I thought he would kill me!!1"

"he probably was, yeah, zetzu san likes ot eat pretty girls"

"eat?..."

"yeah, eat"

"…"

Sakura ran off crying and screaming into the headquarters

"sakura!!!!"

* * *

**ZOMG!!! I finished it, its short its only 3 pages and 4 lines long……..**

**But I haven't been working on this much so im happy I at least updated…..**

**Cause I haven't like in 2 months…I suck I know….attack me…and I want you to know…I wont update until I get 35 reviews!! Muajaja**

**Seriously. ¬.¬**


End file.
